The Rosenstiel School of Marine and Atmospheric Science has high capacity sequencing using an ABI 3730 (currently 48 capillaries will be upgraded to 96 capillaries) and genotyping using xMAP technology by Luminex, system. These systems are linked to robotics for high-throughput genomic analyses. Additionally, the facilities offer high capacity Q-PCR, gel electrophoresis, and thermal cycling. Support of the Genomics Core Facilities will allow us to train, analyze, and provide technical support to the Center for Ocean and Human Health researchers at a minimal cost (cost of reagents). In so doing, the investigators can apply modern high-throughput genomic techniques to better understand the biology, physiology and evolution of toxin producing algae and the distribution and occurrence of anthropogenic bacteria and viruses in marine habitats.